First impressions
by ShinigamiRyuuko
Summary: Sakura has a rough night in a hotel. Find out why and how it ends   . LEMONADE!


_**This is something really random I came up with and decided to give it a try.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

_**Here goes noting!**_

_**xXx**_

"_Ugh!Yes!Don't stop!"_

The bed pounded against the wall as Sakura rubbed her forehead trying to ignore the anger rising from the pit of her soul. It was past midnight and the couple next door was driving her insane. Her right hand squeezed the cold handle of her hand gun while the barrel rested against her temple. Should she pull the trigger and put an end to this? Or should she give the couple a visit?

_**I'm on vacation …**_

"_Don't stop! Oh that's the spot!"_

_**On second thought…**_

She threw the gun away before something unwanted supervened, one question haunting her mind-  
>Why was this happening now, on her weekend off? She worked day and night gathering information, dodging bullets, killing people, only to come here and listen to some girl getting her brains fucked out? This was a whole new level of bullcrap!<p>

Throwing her fist in the air she stood up and walked to the window, pushing it open. Her small fingers restlessly pulled out a cigarette from a small box before lighting it up. Emerald eyes watched how the smoke mixed with the darkness of the night while the rough taste of nicotine danced over her tongue, causing great satisfaction. The noise continued as she took long drags, enjoying every moment of it. She got to admit, the dude had skills. They had it going on for quite a while, one, maybe even two hours already.

The clock struck four in the morning and Sakura frowned. The night was officially over for her.  
>Due to professional distortion she couldn't sleep past four in the morning. What a shame! And the bed was comfortable too!<p>

The door suddenly opened and a blond head popped in only to find a gun pointed at her. "Yo!You still awake?" Temari asked cheerfully, not even bothered by the weapon.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't really remember…" She flashed a toothy grin. Her hand traveled to the back of her head only to come back soaked in blood. "Maybe it's because of that hit…"

"What? Did you fall on your head again?"

"Blah ,blah, blah! Don't be jealous now!"

"Whatevaaaaa!" Sakura stuck her tongue out receiving a middle finger in response.

"So, you up for some coffee?"

"I don't have a coffee maker…"

"Oh it's alright, I have it covered." The blond pulled two packets of instant coffee. 

"Oh hell no! I ain't drinking that shit again!"

"Then go fetch a coffee maker! I think I saw one in the lobby."

"In the lobby? Boy, you really fall hard on that empty head of yours."

Temari blinked twice than flashed the instant coffee and pointed towards the door.

"Okay, okay, I'm going! Grumpy Barbie!"

Sakura ran out the room before she received a bulled in the ass. The corridor was pretty much empty, excluding the small table nearby, strewn with random stuff. She walked towards it and started examining it. She was just going through the toilet paper when her ears caught the noise of a door opening. Her body turned around just in time to see a young man approaching. The pink-haired girl smirked with great amusement as she leaned on her elbow and waited for him to come.

"Well, well, well, look who we have got here! How's it going _Uchiha_?"

"Hn." He flashed her a smirk of his own before joining in the fumble on the table.

Sasuke and Sakura went way back. He was working for the competitive organization_"Sharingan", _which made him a rival for the killings. Ever since her first mission as a professional killer she would always run across his raven ass. They were always forced to compete for the target and shoot at each other. It was quite amusing for their colleagues, who often made bets who would put a bullet through the other or who would shoot down the target firs. Even her boss, Tsunade, often participle in the stupid game!

"What are you doing here Haruno?" His deep voice brought her back to reality. He was now towering over her bend frame smirking devilish. Her emerald eyes travelled down his bare chest to the hem of his boxers , which were hanging dangerously low. Only an inch lower and his private parts would be exposed. A pair of sweatpants rested over the underwear only for prestige.

"I'm on vacation." Sakura said playfully licking her lips. She pushed herself off of the table and took a step even closer to the onyx-haired male. She could feel the heat rising from his body. Lifting her small hand up , the rosette traced her fingertips over the round scar on his chest.

"Nice shooting." He mumbled.

"Right above the heart …" Without warning he pushed her against the wall, left hand resting on the wall beside her face while the other ripped off her tank-top. His onyx pools locked with hers for a moment before his gaze traveled down her body.

She rested her head on the wall, eyes clinged to the ceiling. His hot breath danced over her clavicle.

"Three weeks…" Her low voice echoed off the uncovered walls." That shoot in the spleen took me out for three weeks…" She could feel his lips travel from her collarbone, up her neck only to stop at the back of her ear where he took a deep breath, imbued with her scent." Nice shooting."

Sasuke draw back in search of her eyes, which were still glued to ceiling. He waited until she finally spare him a glace. Licking his lips seductively, he tilted his head slightly and leaned in for a kiss.

It started out slowly and innocently only to turn into a passionate make-out session seconds later. His lips pressed against her own, desperate to have a taste of her strawberry tongue. Her hand ran up his build chest, while she opened her mouth slightly. His wet muscle darted inside hungrily, feeling every inch of her wet cavern. Without losing time he bucked his hips forward, while his hands pulled her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. Their lips danced passionately against each other. One of Sakura's hands rested over his shoulder while the other pushed against the back of his neck deepening the kiss. He ran his tongue over her lower lip before giving it a gently bite, earning himself a moan.

"Sexcuseeee- I mean excuseeeee me!" The sharp voice made the couple stop. Sasuke rested his head over her chest and sighed heavily before releasing the girl from his grip." I believe I send you here for a coffee maker, not for buggering…"

Sakura grabbed the coffee maker and stepped in front the raven-haired male, who continued to eye her with that dirty look." Here, I think you came for these." She shoved a box of condoms in his face, which surprised him.

"Why would-"

She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear "Your girl is waiting for you in the room…" With that the rosette pushed Temari in their room and closed the door, leaving a dumbfounded Sasuke in the lobby.

"What is going on Pinky?"

"Noting."

"Why did you shove him that box of condoms in the face?"

"You remember the pounding and the moans from the neighbors'? That was Sasuke."

"Really? Wait I thought - I mean how do you know?"

"It's always him…" She smiled bitterly. Another thing about her and the young Uchiha was that they often ended up… sleeping together. No strings attached, just sex.

"Come on Sak, he may be an ass but this?"

"It's not a big deal Temari , it's not like we're together or something. Christ, we work for competitive organizations!"

"I don't know…" Her phone rang" Hello? What? I'm busy at the moment…*sight* I'll be right over…"She hung up and looked at her friend." I gotta go… You gonna be alright?"

"Of course. Now go, people need killing!" Temari tried to say something but eventually dismissed it and went out the door, really pissed at herself.

Sakura just made herself a cup of coffee and lit a cigarette when the pounding began once again. This time something made her snap and she found herself in the corridor knocking hard on the door. She heard giggle from the inside and shortly after it opened. The girl was preparing to punch Sasuke right in the face when instead the onyx-haired man she came face to face with purple eyes and white hair.

"S-Suigetsu?"

"Oh, Sakura hey! What can I help you with?"

Sakura could have sworn her chin hit the floor." N-Nothing… I-"

"Kay than! I'm a little busy." He slammed the door shut right in her face. She just stood in the lobby dumbfounded." What the?"

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and a familiar scent overwhelmed her senses. Her body just leaned backwards on its own.

"I can't believe you thought it was me." He purred in her ear before gently nibbling at it." I'm only yours… Now and forever." He spun her around and kissed her .

"Asshole…"

He smirked as she entangled her fingers with his and pulled him towards the room. Once inside she pushed him roughly against the wall as their lips fused together in a passionate lip-lock. His hands roamed up and down, feeling every inch of her perfect body. A strong spark jolted through his spine. She was driving him insane with every small caress.

Brushing his fingertips over the smooth skin of her shoulders, he gently pulled the straps of her bra down. His mouth nibbled at her ear while his hands gripped her bum and squeezed it hard before lifting her up and throwing her on the bed ,joining in immediately. Before he could as much as take a breath, Sakura had them flipped over. She grabbed his pants and started pulling them down slowly and agonizingly before whispering huskily:

"I'm on top this time…"

Sasuke watched as she stood on her knees right above his throbbing member. Winking playfully she slammed down, taking him in. He took a sharp breath as the warmth wrapped around him and the first wave of pleasure washed through. Slowly and steady she started gliding against his hips, palms resting on his chest for support. His eyes closed as he let her do whatever she wanted.

Sakura bent down and bit his earlobe making him moan in response. She traced her tongue down his neck, stopping at his pulse and nibbling gently. His hands suddenly squizeed her ass, begging her to go faster but she only smirked and continued on teasing him with the slow pace.

Seeing that she was doing, he pushed himself up on his elbows and took one of her nipples in his mouth, biting down gently, which made her throw her head back. Taking his opportunity Sasuke flipped them over and pulled out.

"Who's teasing who?"

"Not fair Sasuke, at least I was still moving…"

"True,true." He whispered before pushing in the tip of his member. Agonizingly slow he thrust all his length inside and stopped moving again.

"S-Sasuke…"

"Hm?"

"Come on…" She bearly breathed out.

Deciding it was enough he pulled out all the way before slamming right back. Sakura bit her lip as he continued to thrust in her. Smirking he leaned in for a wet kiss. Her legs squeezed around his waist, making the friction unbeliavable. Their bodies clashed together in a heated dance.

Sakura could feel the hair on her neck stand as he increased his speed. Her nails dug through the skin of his back. She could feel the knot in her stomach tightening with his every movement.

Sasuke knew she was close so he went on full speed, giving it all he got. The bed slammed against the wall in rhythm with their hips. His head dug into the crook of her neck as her walls squeezed him, making it hard to move. With every thrust he went deeper and deeper until he hit the spot and she finally came, moaning in his ear. Pounding in one last time he too found his release, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

When the last wave of pleasure waved off Sasuke finally took in a deep breath. His lips found hers for a quick kiss before he pulled away.

Sakura stood up, wrapping the sheet around her naked form before disappearing in the kitchen. Sasuke on the other hand put on his boxers and dug around his sweatpants pulling out a box of cigarettes. He stood up and followed his lover.

"You won't be needing this." She pulled the nicotine treat from in between his lips and took a long drag.

Suddenly knocking came from the wall and a muffled voice yelled _"Keep it down people! We're trying to sleep!" _

Sakura rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's shoulder, pulling him in for a wet kiss. The vibration of her phone and the ringing of his made them separate. They both flipped them open and stared at each other.

"Tsunade." ** /** " Jiraiya."

Without a second tought she dropped the sheet to the ground and searched for her clothes while Sasuke put on his sweatpants and headed for the door. Pulling it open he stopped for a second and spoke."I guess I'll be seeing you in a few."

She gave him a playful smirk" Can't wait."

_**xXx**_

_**It's my first story for almost a year without writing or reading so I'm a little rusty… :/ **_

_**Anyways I know it's not much but I hope you found something that was worth liking =]. Leave a review ( Pleaseeee ^.^) and have a nice day!**_


End file.
